Nevoeiro
by Lieh
Summary: A manhã estava cinzenta como os olhos dela. Ele estava lá, mas iria ser perder do nevoeiro... AU


**Nevoeiro**

Percy&Annabeth

Revolução Americana (AU)

A manhã estava muito cinzenta, fria demais para o mês de agosto, divagava o rapaz que contemplava o horizonte até o estreito de Long Island ao longe, quase engolido por uma névoa que despontava. Ele não sabia dizer por quanto tempo estava ali sozinho no alpendre da luxuosa casa onde ocorreu um baile na noite anterior. A maioria dos convidados estavam indo embora, cansados, felizes e falando bobagens e frivolidades a respeito da festa, dos anfitriões e da filha deles. Era irritante ouvir os comentários de outros rapazes da idade dele fofocando o quanto a moça era bonita e valiosa, no sentindo literal da palavra – um dote de trinta mil dólares era algo _belo demais_. Todos eles mimados e nascidos em berço de ouro, enquanto ele...

Suspirou cansado. Não valia a pena pensar naquelas coisas já que ele não ficaria na cidade por muito tempo e ele não precisaria vê-la de novo. Tempos sombrios batiam a porta de cada pessoa nas colônias, só não enxergavam quem não quisesse. Os ingleses estavam chegando e ele estaria pronto para recebê-los com chumbos e com toda a raiva descarregada em batalha, lutando pelo seu pela libertação do povo, como todo jovem americano estava disposto a fazer.

Pensar na guerra revigorava o ânimo dele, enchia o seu sangue de um heroísmo que nem ele sabia que existia dentro de si. Ele queria ser um herói, sobreviver bravamente com toda a glória de um soldado fiel a sua causa – era o que gritava em fúria as campanhas de alistamento. E seduzido ele e mais outros milhares de jovens se alistaram. Havia um preço muito alto a se pagar por tudo aquilo, entretanto... Só que ele não se sentia tão determinado quando pensava nela.

- Está uma manhã muito fria, não é Mr. Jackson?

A voz suave o espantou do devaneio enquanto ele se virava para olhar a garota de cabelos loiros presos num elegante coque, um palmo mais baixa que ele, grandes olhos cinzentos, delineada por um delicado vestido azul – torturantemente azul era a cor favorita dele, e ela sabia disso.

- Está sim, Miss Chase – respondeu ele vagamente, ainda perdido na beleza da moça a sua frente.

- Por que está aqui sozinho e com frio? Estou o procurando há quase meia hora, você deixou a festa tão depressa...

Ela parou engolindo em seco, encarando-o com seus belos olhos cinzentos como aquela manhã, em tristeza. Ele sentiu a culpa invadi-lo num gosto amargo por deixá-la angustiada, mas o que ele podia fazer com todos aqueles abutres disputando a atenção dela? O rapaz tinha certeza que não conseguiria controlar o ciúme por muito tempo ocasionando numa besteira depois. Então, mentiu com um falso sorriso.

- Estava sufocante lá dentro.

_Mentiroso_, pensou Miss Chase com raiva. Ela sabia o porquê e estava lá justamente para confortá-lo e deixar claro que nenhum daqueles rapazes ricos e mimados era especial como ele era. Mesmo um pouco triste, a moça não deixava de achá-lo lindo com o charme natural que ele possuía de sorrir também com os olhos verdes brilhantes, que sempre lhe dava um aspecto infantil que ela achava adorável juntamente com os cabelos negros sempre desalinhados, que combinava com a cor do casaco dele.

A jovem espantou aqueles pensamentos, pois sempre a deixava desconcertada e corada.

- Mesmo assim o senhor não deveria ter fugido dessa forma. Não me convidou para dançar uma vez se quer a noite toda, ao contrário, ficou zanzando pelo salão e não me procurou em nenhum momento.

- A senhorita estava ocupada sendo uma boa anfitriã.

A retaliação dele foi carregada de amargura, e mesmo sabendo que ele estava chateado, ela não estava preparada para o conflito.

Suavemente, ela aproximou-se sem quebrar em nenhum momento o contato visual.

- O senhor é um tolo, Mr. Jackson. – murmurou.

- E a senhorita é instável, Miss Chase.

- Não, o senhor que é instável e que se aborrece facilmente. Sendo assim, é tolo.

Eles estavam tão próximos que cada um sentia a respiração do outro.

- Aceito ser o tolo porque me deixei levar pela senhorita e seus argumentos absurdos.

- Absurdos, Mr. Jackson? De fato poderiam ser absurdos, mas nem assim o senhor não deixava a minha companhia nos outros bailes.

Ele trincou os dentes sabendo que havia perdido a discussão. Era impossível argumentar quando percebeu que ela estava certa com todo o seu atrevimento. Lamentavelmente, era por causa desse espírito atrevido dela que ele estava tão apaixonado.

Miss Chase aproximou-se mais, tocando a lapela do casaco dele. Se ela continuasse daquela forma ele não conseguiria se segurar mais. Os dois estavam hipnotizados, como se pudessem ver cada um a alma do outro.

- Senti a sua falta, _Annabeth._

Pronto, estava feito. Ele se atreveu a chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. O que poderia acontecer era simples: ela se ofenderia e não iria querer vê-lo nunca mais. Porém, ela sorriu.

- Já disse que eu amo o sotaque nova-iorquino, _Percy_? É tão charmoso.

Ele nem ao menos se importou se alguém poderia vê-los quando quebrou a distância e a beijou. Primeiro beijo dos dois, mas sabiam muito bem o que fazer, como ela abraçá-lo pelo pescoço e ele pela cintura dela. Tão suave e dócil, sem medo, ou receios pelo menos por aqueles instantes que magicamente terminou, rápido demais.

Os dois estavam corados não querendo se desgrudar um do outro, ficando então com as testas encostadas. Percy riu.

- Meus amigos tinham razão quando disseram que vocês, garotas californianas são apressadas ao dar o primeiro passo.

Annabeth riu mais.

- Francamente, se eu fosse esperar você dar o primeiro passo o natal iria chegar e ainda estaríamos na mesma situação confusa.

A alusão ao natal lembrou o rapaz do seu devaneio de minutos antes e a decisão que havia tomado. Naquele momento, toda a alegria proporcionada por Annabeth se dissipou como fumaça e uma expressão sombria tomou conta.

- Percy? Qual é o problema?

Ele mordeu os lábios em sinal de nervosismo. Iria magoá-la e se odiava por isso.

- Querida, eu... Eu me alistei no exército na semana passada.

O sorriso da garota apagou-se e com a voz trêmula ela indagou, sabendo a resposta:

- Por que você fez isso? Para quê?

- Você sabe por quê...

- Não vai acontecer, isso é tudo é boato de gente ociosa e uma artimanha da Coroa Inglesa em nos assustar...

- Annabeth, por favor...

-... E em nos colocar em polvorosa por toda a colônia, abandonar todos os nossos planos para o futuro numa coisa sem sentido e estúpida como se alistar!

Ela já estava gritando em meio a lágrimas. Nem ela mesma acreditava no que dizia por que inteligente como era em perceber as coisas, uma guerra seria inevitável na altura dos fatos. Só não contava que isso afetaria tão sensivelmente a própria vida e a daquele garoto bobo que tanto amava.

Percy aproximou-se tentando abraçá-la de novo, sem sucesso.

- Eu sei que é loucura e até insensatez, mas entenda que é uma grande chance para mim. Você sabe, todo mundo sabe, que minha família não é rica e eu não sou herdeiro de coisa alguma. E eu sei que eu só estou aqui porque você insistiu em me convidar contrariando a vontade da sua família.

- Percy...

- _Shh _– Ele a silenciou com um beijo, doloroso em comparação com o primeiro.

- Prometa que você vai esperar por mim – implorou ele – Eu prometo fazer de tudo para voltar vivo se você me prometer que vai me esperar.

- Mas se eu pedir para você ficar, você ficaria? – ela sussurrou agarrando-se a ele sentindo um medo sufocante de perdê-lo.

O silêncio dele não melhorava a situação. Ela entendia que o garoto queria os prestígios que aquela guerra poderia trazer. Mas eram muitos "e se", muito poderia daria dar errado, e ela não suportava e nem sabia se teria força de espírito o suficiente para aguentar os tempos sombrios que viriam na perspectiva de Percy não voltar.

- Sempre teimosa – Ele por fim murmurou nos cabelos dela, abraçando-a com mais força.

- Eu não vou ter ninguém para fazer troça das conversas ridículas nas festas, vai ser terrível.

Percy riu do tom lamuriento da jovem, lembrando-se da diversão favorita deles nas reuniões sociais.

- Ninguém parar rir da velha Mrs. Crawford e sua obsessão em ser jovem para sempre. Lamento querida.

Eles riram alto, esquecendo por um instante a separação eminente e todas as suas consequências.

Annabeth tocou o rosto de Percy com um caroço na garganta.

- Quero que fique com uma coisa.

Ela tirou o colar de pérolas que usava no pescoço colocando nas mãos dele.

- Para você se lembrar de mim e da sua promessa, porque eu estarei aqui quando voltar.

Mais um beijo, mais doloroso que o segundo, e triste em comparação com o primeiro. Um beijo de despedida e de um até logo.

Naquele dia cinzento e frio, a cidade de Nova York foi invadida pelos britânicos e uma retaliação sem fim iniciou o conflito que se alastraria por todas as colônias. O nevoeiro não se dissipou em nenhum momento, nem mesmo do coração de Miss Annabeth Chase enquanto começava a espera pelo retorno do seu Mr. Percy Jackson.


End file.
